


Who Could Have Done This?

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: The boys have to figure out who framed Todd before his detention.





	Who Could Have Done This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DPS Fic Exchange and it's for @indeedbeagod on Tumblr. Sorry it's so late and I hope you like it!

Neil was sitting at the desk located in his and Todd's room when Todd walked in. Immediately noticing something was wrong, he closed his textbook and asked,

"Todd, what's wrong?" 

"He thinks I cheated!" Todd said in a state of bewildered confusion. 

Not really knowing who Todd was referring to or really what he was talking about, Neil asked for clarification. 

"Mr. Young. He thinks I cheated on his latest exam. He found a copy of the test in my desk but I swear I didn't put it there. I studied so hard for that test, and I'm not a cheater. You know me." 

"It'll be alright, Todd. We will figure this out! I'll get the guys in here and we'll have an emergency Dead Poets meeting to find a way to prove your innocence."

"Thanks, Neil," said Todd, seeming to feel a bit more relieved. 

The guys all gathered in the cave, eagerly waiting for Neil to tell them why he had called this meeting. Once everyone was ready, he explained what was going on. 

Charlie immediately jumped into action, asking Todd all sorts of questions about who sits near him in class, if anyone had any reason to set him up or frame him, things like that. 

Todd thought about it for a while before saying, I really don't think I have any enemies. Unless it's just someone who wants to beat me at...hey, wait a second. That's it! It could be Eddie Taylor! He's ranked second in the class after me and he's very competitive. Planting that test in my desk and setting me up would certainly make him first in the class."

"Okay, now that we have a suspect, we need a way to catch him. Or at least confirm it was him," said Neil. 

"I think first we should ask the question where did he get a copy of the test? Did he steal it? Or is someone doing his dirty work for him?" Asked Knox. 

"Good point, Knox," said Pitts. "I've heard of a very secret Wellton 'black market' so to speak that sells things like stolen tests. If we can figure out who's running that operation, we can probably find our proof."

"Who'd you hear about that from?" Asked Charlie. 

"Bobby Filmore."

"Alright. Let's get sleuthing." 

The plan was for Pitts to proclaim loudly that he was concerned about passing his Math exam in a room where Bobby Filmore was present, hopefully getting his attention and having him about them. 

Once Pitts had loudly sighed after saying he didn't know whether or not he would pass Math, it only took a second or two for Filmore to slip a piece of paper in front of him and quickly walk away. On that paper, was a message. It told Pitts to meet him after school in Dorm D. Pitts filled everyone in and it was time to begin phase two of the plan. 

Pitts knocked on the door of room number 12 in Dorm D and waited. The door opened a sliver and Bobby asked,

"Are you alone?" 

Pitts affirmed that he was and then he was let in. 

"Welcome to Wellton's Wishes, where I grant people's wishes. I heard that you wish to pass your math test. I can help with that, for a price."

"What's the price? I'm pretty desperate here," said Pitts, subtly looking around for any records of any kind. 

"It's $500.00 for a test." 

"Okay. And how do you get the tests?"

"Why? You gonna fink?"

"No sir, I was just curious."

"I don't take kindly to finkers."  
"I swear I'm not gonna fink," said Pitts, getting nervous. He decided he should just tell the truth.

"The truth is, my friend Todd Anderson was framed for cheating in Young's class. I promise I won't tell on you for running this whole operation, but I really need to know who ordered you to do that."

"Nobody ordered me to frame somebody. I can promise you that. My business is for people to succeed not for people to tear others down. What class did you say it was for?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Young."

"Ah yes. I did sell a test for that class yesterday."

"To whom, if I may ask."

"Eddie Taylor." 

"Okay, that's what we thought. Now we need to find a way to prove it."

"Well I can put a test in his stuff and threaten to tell a teacher on him if he doesn't admit what he's done. I don't like that he used my business to get your friend in trouble like that."

"Oh would you? That would be great!" 

Pitts left Dorm D and filled the others in on what had happened. They were all very excited about framing the framer. Neil decided to get the confession on camera so they could show it to Mr. Young and get Todd's name cleared and get him out of detention. 

Charlie placed the test on Eddie's desk when no one was around with a note attached. It didn't take long for Eddie to approach him and ask, 

"What is this?"

"What does it look like, Eddie?" 

Eddie didn't respond. 

"We know you planted that test in Todd's desk to sabotage him and we are gonna do that very same thing to you unless you admit what you've done." 

"How can you prove that I did it? Huh? I'm  
Not scared of you. Anderson deserved it anyhow. I was always top of class until he came along. I wanted my spot back and I got it. Now back off, Dalton," said Eddie as he walked away. 

Feeling satisfied that he had gotten enough proof, Charlie took that footage, minus the part about the stolen tests per their agreement with Bobby, straight to Mr. Young. Once he saw it, he immediately apologized to Todd and dropped the idea of him having detention. Eddie got detention for a month and he lost his rank. And Todd, well, Todd not only had the best rank, but he also had the best friends anyone could ask for.


End file.
